


Dancing Around

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Actor Isak, Director Even, Lots of it, M/M, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Isak had to admit Even's better at this. With the man's scarf in his hands, getting his phone number and address was simply a matter of time when he's bound to return it. A thought-out plan.Or, among many actors who want to get into his next movies or his pants, Even was intrigued by Isak's untamed charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of STUKA's awesome work [(original fic in Chinese)](http://ju-stuka.lofter.com/post/1d00de5a_e03b488). I adore her style and can only wish my translation would be half as interesting as her beautiful words. All mistakes are mine.

Isak first met Even at the wrap party of _Filth_. Even was wearing a black Chesterfield coat with a white poet shirt inside. Isak took a peek of the elder guy's pale chest from the deep V-neck opening, his bony frame on display. And his hair was perfectly slicked back like some sculpture. When Even walked up to him with such swag, Isak felt his heart clench. He couldn't think anything other than how prominent Even's collarbones and Adam's apple were. He probably made a fool of himself by staring too long. Then Even just passed him, walking straight to Mikael who stood behind Isak. He could smell him, something distant and exhausted.

Mikael, the director of _Filth_ , turned out to be Even's high school friend. He used to make fun of Even's proposal at their directing class. Apparently they've been buddies for years, which made sense Even was invited to the party. Two old friends caught up with each other, joking and laughing vigorously. Isak was ignored by accident. He was a little upset, snatching a large piece of cheese from the buffet table, which was unexpectedly oversalted. That's when he decided he needed more booze.

He still saw Even from afar because that man easily stood out among a group of people. The coat was gone, so Isak had a better view of his legs. The white seams of his razor-sharp trousers outlined those ridiculously long legs. Isak kept studying the man. The feet were not for showing though, all wrapped in a nice pair of boots below his ankles, blocking any uninvited attention, including Isak's. He pouted in frustration. How petty. Isak forgot he had already savored the view of the taller guy's bare neck and collarbone greedily. And it's free.

It seemed Mikael and his old friend had enough talk but not enough drink. Even was led to the bar, and suddenly he's very close to Isak. He bent over, asking the bartender for another whiskey. Isak felt a rush of tugging the loose hem of Even's shirt, which was as tipsy as the man himself.

Finally, Isak got his wish when Mikael introduced them. Mikael liked Isak, praising his phenomenal performance in _Filth_ , how much he could speak through his eyes in particular, even though he only played a supporting role in the movie. The director guaranteed that Even would love to have Isak in his future projects. Even was also a rising director, best known for his award-winning first movie. Isak knew he's hot recently. They shook hands politely as if Isak didn't just stare the man for a good amount of time, bold and reckless. A brief touch didn't change the fact they barely knew each other.

As Mikael had more guests to welcome, Even and Isak were left alone. "Time for you guys to collide, I mean, spiritually," Mikael joked, which he would totally regret if he could have known it's their private parts that ended up colliding. 

Even was telling one story of a bear showing up unexpectedly on his set. Isak pretended to listen, almost drunk and inviting, just like the loose hem of Even's shirt. He moved forward, whispering in Even's ear, "I like _You_." Even was surprised, kids these days were straight up, he thought to himself. Isak continued, " _and Your Doppelgänger_." That was the title of Even's directorial debut. He almost choked, gosh, kids these days were really something, speaking of flirting with someone they just met.

The unusual attention from the young actor didn't go unnoticed. Even was pleased to see Isak become starry-eyed around him, emerald irises shining with little sprouts. The smaller guy had a black bomber jacket, with cuffs rolled up a bit. He probably got the wrong dress code for the party but somehow he just fit in. He looked like a wild animal with eyebrows slightly frowned. Must be difficult to domesticate. If Even went back to his 20s, he could have easily made himself the only thing in the Isak's eyes. Even gave his curls a small touch, asking out of curiosity, "Is it natural?" Isak didn't get it at first, "Huh?" Then it clicked. "Oh, yes. It's natural," He answered, pulling a strand of his curly hair from the side, which bounced back after he released it. Again, untamed like a wild animal, which matched Even's canine teeth when he let out a bright smile, "Adorable."

He got the game, making the praise vague on purpose. Of course, it did things to Isak, who hadn't figure out what exactly Even was talking about, his wavy hair or just him. The young man couldn't help but blush. _Even if it's my hair, it's part of me._

More young actors and actresses approached Even when he stood next to Isak, with two purposes, either to get into his next movies or his pants. Even managed the small talk, keeping them at arm's length. His bare chest might be a tempting view, but with boundaries. You can look but you'd better not touch. So many people coveted his beauty—the eyes always with tenderness and affection, the plump lips, the delicate tongue and the trunk-like thighs. Sleeping with Even must be a blessing.

Isak felt so hot, he's drunk with the alcohol mixed with some improper thoughts toward Even. He craved it like everybody else did. But he knew the trick of playing hard to get, also the power of frowning, just a little bit, which won him an audition among a group of good-looking competitors. Isak took off his jacket, only wearing an auburn sweatshirt underneath, sleeves rolled up high to elbows. 

Emma came by, Even met her once before. Not interested in Even's movies or cock, she fell into the third category, eyes locking on Isak. The two met at Bergen International Film Festival last year, both promoting their movies, respectively. She's too busy to make a move. But the ambitious actress wouldn't let this slip. Even just sent away a bunch of old acquaintances, he turned around only to find that Emma was hitting on Isak. She's a chatty girl with a pretty face, making Isak laugh at her jokes within minutes, eyes glittering. Even laid back, relishing Isak's face when he laughed, also his neck, fingers, everything exposed. He didn't know him well, but the cute face and lean body would do just fine. It's what he preferred, unrestrained but somehow reserved.

Emma's female date urged her to leave. They probably just dropped by to say hello. Emma asked for Isak's number, as well Twitter and Facebook before leaving. Isak was too kind to turn her down. 

"You've known her for quite some time?" Even eventually asked after Emma's gone. "Bumped into each other a few times," Isak answered.

"She really likes you." Even made it sound like a matter of fact. Isak took a sip of his drink, looking down to hide his blush. He got all shy when Even mentioned the word "like", as if it's him who got caught by the elder guy with his blunt attempt from earlier. Isak didn't say anything, though. As long as Even kept it to himself, they could keep doing whatever this was.

But Even had his own agenda. He could tell the feeling was mutual. There's a thin crack in their stance that no one else would notice. They remained composed, still exchanging friendly bickering.

If they were 10% as honest as Emma was, they should have exchanged phone numbers when they separated. Even offered a ride which Isak refused. _Um, Isak couldn't refuse Emma, but it's okay to say no to him?_ So he just kept him company when he waited for taxi at the sidewalk. He asked Isak where he lived, it turned out pretty far on the north side of the city. It's freezing cold at midnight, wind blowing. Even pulled out a gray scarf from his bag and handed it to Isak when he noticed the young actor tightened his jacket. Isak was ravished with excitement, but he maintained his composure when taking the scarf. He had one more glance at Even's bare chest, panting softly, "You don't need it?" 

Even chuckled, "No need. I'm driving, remember?" He was wondering if Isak would moan like this when he fucked him.

Isak had to admit Even's better at this. With the man's scarf in his hands, getting his phone number and address was simply a matter of time when he's bound to return it. A thought-out plan.

Isak came alone and left alone. His body was full of alcohol and an imaginary cock. Damn, must be Even's.


End file.
